


Sometimes They Get It Wrong

by taggiecb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Niall's only mentioned, but who will get it?, just fluff, just for fun, one blow job at the end, other boys aren't really in it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggiecb/pseuds/taggiecb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, some friends were speculating about the boys having secret twitters, and one of them said that she can imagine Harry being the kind of person to make a secret twitter, and make the other boys figure out what it is.  Oh, and the conversation started because of the #dearlouis hashtag, so that's in it too.  </p><p>And here we are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes They Get It Wrong

“Louis, I’m bored.” Harry is stretched out, face down in their shared hotel bed.

“What exactly would you like for me to do about that Harry?” Louis quips still staring at his phone. Twitter, his love/hate relationship with it grows stronger by the day.

“Let’s play a game!” Harry exclaims peeling himself from the bed. Curls and clothes rumpled and twisted from his tossing and turning.

“A game, seriously. We aren’t five Hazza,” Louis says sarcastically. But Louis is putting his phone down because he’s a competitive person and will play the game, whatever it is.

“I know! I am going to create a twitter account right now and you have to figure out which one is me.” 

“Oh please, that will be impossible. And what’s in it for me if I find it?”

“We will have rules, and I will give you lots of hints, and if you find it before the next show that is in...” he checks his watch “...nineteen hours, I will give you a blowjob. If you can’t find me, you will give me a blowjob.” Louis pretends to contemplate these stipulations, but Harry knows that Louis is already thinking of ways to cheat.

“Alright, here are the rules.” Louis starts counting on Harry’s fingers, sending a tingle up his spine. “It has to be a 1D account. You have to use a pic of yourself, doesn’t matter which one, and you have to follow at least one of us.”

“Deal. you can’t check your phone for at least an hour though,” Harry retorts still holding Louis’ hand in his own. How does everything come down to sex for them? Because Louis is insanely hot that’s how. 

“Deal, you’re on the clock now though Styles, good luck.” With that, Louis releases his fingers from Harry’s and gives him a tap on the bum. Harry really wants to win.

 

So, Harry has a plan. He spends 15 minutes browsing through twitter. It seems that the most common pic of him is his own profile picture. That’s easy enough. Who’s he going to follow though? Should he follow all of them or just one? Maybe a couple. Maybe he should style himself as a Larry shipper? Too obvious? He decides he’s going to follow all five. And just to rile Louis up. He’s going to be a Niall girl. Harry knows that Louis is arrogant enough to think he’ll pretend to be a Louis girl. Can’t make this too easy for him. 

45 minutes later, he’s got his profile. He is following all of them and is spamming the hell out of Niall. He thinks he has a shot at this. Exactly an hour after their first conversation, he gets a text. 

L: I think I found you

H: bullshit, you did not

L: well, how am I supposed to know. Is this an honour system because I don’t trust you one bit.

H: Should I tell someone my handle, so they can judge who wins or loses?

L: Yes, tell Liam, he’s painfully honest.

H: Fine, but you’re only allowed to ask him 5 times if you got it right, so you better be sure

L: WHAT? I didn’t agree to this

H: forfeiting already?

L: you’re lucky I love you

H: you’re wasting daylight

 

Harry then texts Liam

 

H: Louis and I have a competition, you want to help?

Li: I don’t know

H: It’s nothing bad, I made a fake twitter, and Louis is trying to find it

Li: ummm

H: We were bored ok? 

H: can I tell you the twitter handle, and you not tell anyone what it is?

Li: Yeah sure

H: and Louis is allowed to ask you 5 times if he has his guess right

Li: sounds easy

H: No, it won’t be. He will try to cheat, and you can’t let him. Big steaks.

Li: oh yeah? What’s that?

H: blowjob

Li: Why do I ask?

H: I really don’t know

H: Thanks Li!

Li: I am going to regret this aren’t I? 

H: Probably! Fun right?

Li: you didn’t tell me the handle

H: oh, sorry! @wetforniall2day

H: can you believe @wetforniall was taken?

Li: I am just going to stop talking now

H: xoxo

 

It doesn’t really occur to Louis at the time that he’s going to actually have to read fan accounts to find H. He knows this might not end well. Some people are seriously gross. Some people are really rude as well, and he hasn’t got much of a filter. But he has to focus. Harry Styles is not getting a blowjob in the next 18 hours, Louis is. Ok, so where to start. Get into Harry’s brain. Be Harry. Louis starts to think he’s craving a Kale smoothie and snaps himself out of it. For one Harry is not going to be a Louis fan. That would be too easy. He is going to go with Niall. Harry thinks he’s tricky, but Louis knows him well. But what would he call himself? Something completely disgusting, Louis is sure of it. He starts to browse Niall’s follows. There’s a lot of pretty strange handles. He stumbles across a particular girl who seems to want to stick various things up Niall’s bum. Hm, interesting. Maybe that’s Harry. He texts Liam.

L: did H text you?

Li: yes

L: can I ask you for hints?

Li: Harry didn’t say

L: excellent, it’s a rule now

Li: I don’t know

L: He said he would give me hints, so you should be able to as well

Li: fine, but if Harry gets mad at me, I’m not playing anymore.

L: awe Leeyum, gonna take your ball, and go home?

Li: just ask me your stupid question

L: does his handle have the word lick in it?

Li: no

L: dammit Liam, you better not be lying to me.

Li: can I go now?

L: stay close to you’re phone

Well, he was wrong, but he knows that Liam is texting Harry right now telling him that Louis is cheating, so he can’t pull that one off again. But it gives him a bit of an edge. One suspect crossed off the list anyway. His phone dings

H: Louis

L: yes, I know, fine.

 

A few hours later and Louis has a few lists on the go. List one is people who absolutely need to be blocked from twitter. Gross, ewe, disgusting. List two is things he wants to try on Harry, because there are some creative people out there as well. List three is a list of people who might be Harry himself. It’s too long though. He needs to get it narrowed down. He feels as though he has burned his bridge with Liam already, and Harry isn’t going to be the most helpful. And what would Niall do for him? He needs an edge. Bribery might work.

L: I love you

H: what do you want?

L: you promised me hints.

H: I did?

L: you did. I want a hint. 

H: fine

H: my handle doesn’t have the letter x

L: I want to pick my hint

H: no

L: I will give you something

H: I am a very wealthy man. And what I want from you, I am going to win

L: If you give me the hint I want, I will spend entire week in LA with you

H: really?

L: yup, just the two of us under the god awful heat of the LA sun in the middle of a drought. Sounds fun

H: It’s in writing, you can’t take it back

H: what do you want to know

L: send me a pic of your profile pic

H: it’s my real profile pic

L: haha, ok. Awesome. Love you.

H: you aren’t going to win. You have 12 hours, and we have to sleep soon. 

H: when are you coming back to the hotel?

L: when I come to claim my reward

L: I’m just in Lottie’s room if you want to give up and give me my reward now

H: See you at the concert then?

L: rude

 

Louis is so much closer now. Has got this. But he is tired and needs to sleep. Jet lag is good for some things, but it’s 7am local time, and he’s kind of exhausted. Maybe a nap.

 

Louis is so not going to win. Harry thinks as he happily taps away on his phone. Harry has been busy all night creating several new handles so he can follow his fake account. He even got into a twitter fight with himself about an hour ago. There is no way Louis is going to find him in the sea of people using his face as their profile pics. Even with his pathetic hint. And Louis is going to go to LA with him for a whole week. He can’t wait. Like Harry is going to let him outside enough to get any sun. And they get to share a shower! Happy day! But Harry needs to sleep a few hours. Surely he can get a few hours of sleep before the concert and still win. 

*knock knock*

“Lottie, what’s going on?”

“Well, I was apparently the only person around here who slept last night. Louis is snoring in my room, and there’s no one to talk to.”

“Ummm, hate to break it to you, but I was just about to go to sleep.” 

“ugh, no common sense, any of you. Well, see ya. I guess I will be spending the day alone.”

“If you help me with something, I will stay awake with you.”

“And what’s that?”

“Messing with your brother.”

“absolutely”

 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Louis fell asleep. He’s woken by a knock at the door.

“Two hours until show time Louis, come on. Where’s Lottie? And why are you in her room?”

“I fell asleep. I don’t know where Lottie is. Just give me a minute will you?” Lou shrugs her shoulders and walks away, mobile in hand. Louis opens his twitter app and tries to start where he last left off, but something is going on. He’s trending. 

Louis is almost afraid to check the tag because God only knows what it’s for. But curiosity has gotten the best of him, and he clicks.

#DearLouis 

Remember when your geography teacher said you wouldn't amount to anything? Well look where you are now. 

you inspire me so much, thank you for everything  
#DearLouis 

I'm so grateful you're alive. We love you so much.  
#DearLouis 

Louis on his tippy toes will forever be the cutest thing.  
#DearLouis 

 

Louis smiles and jumps in the shower. 

A half an hour later he’s at the venue dressing room when Harry walks in looking like hell.

“I know what you did,” Louis says to Harry, sliding his arms around his waist.

“I was trying to throw you off. Lottie and I were up all night...day.”

“It was still sweet. Thank you.”

“So I get a blow job then?” 

“No”

“Hey, we had a deal!” Harry looks indignant. Stepping back from Louis to cross his arms.

“We did love, but I still have an hour to figure out who you were, and I think I found you.”

“I imagine,” Harry snorts. Rolling his eyes. His hair is up in a bun, and he’s wearing nothing but his boxers, but Louis will not be distracted. He pulls up his phone and hits the text button

L: hotforhoransdick

Li: No

L: spankmeNH

Li: no

L: hm, I really thought that would be it

Li: are we done here?

L: no

Louis only had one left on his list, and he has everything on his body crossed. Harry is looking at him with a very smug look, but he can suck it… literally

L: wetforniall2day

Li: ding ding ding

Li: go get your prize and leave me alone

“YES!!!!” Louis cheers as he jumps up and down. 

“No!” Harry is shocked. Louis throws him the phone. Harry looks at it in horror. Harry hates losing just as much as Louis. He really thought he had it in the bag. “How?”

#dearlouis  
tonight’s gonna be a good night

“I have decoded your strange twitter lyrics a long time ago. I knew it was you as soon as I saw it.”

“So I lose.” Harry pouts. 

“Awe, don’t pout darling. Just be happy for me because…” Louis leans in really close and whispers in Harry’s ear. “I won.” And with that Louis runs to the door of their dressing room and locks it. “You know, you can pretend all you want that you are sad, but I know that you love sucking my dick as much as I love having it sucked.” Harry can’t help but smile and push Louis onto the couch closest to him.

He gets down on his knees and pulls Louis’ trackies and pants down to the floor, and gets close to Louis dick. “It’s ok. It’s not you I’m mad at.” and gives it a small kiss while at the same time giving Louis’ thigh a slap. Louis gasps from the combination of pain and pleasure and settles in.

Harry then licks Louis from the base of his dick to the tip before putting the entire thing in his mouth. “So worth it Harry, so so worth it.”

“Mmm,” Is all Harry’s response is. But he slowly picks up the pace. Louis takes the tie out of Harry’s hair careful to not pull, and starts kneading his head. Harry practically purrs. But they aren’t there for leasurely boyfriend sex, they are there for pre show, bet winning blow jobs, so Louis ever so slightly juts his hips and catches the back of Harry’s throat. Harry looks at him and signals to keep going, so Louis takes his head in his hands and starts pumping into him. It only takes a few and some swearing and calling Harry’s name and he’s coming down Harry’s throat. Once Harry licks him clean, he pulls up and kisses Louis on the mouth. Louis reaches down into Harry’s pants and gives him a few quick pulls, and Harry’s coming as well. Not as tidy unfortunately.

“I do love what you did earlier,” Louis says a few moments later as they are half sitting, half lying on the couch. “I almost feel bad that I won now.”

“Thanks. I wish you could see all of those messages every day. You deserved to win. You deserve everything.”

“We need to get up, the show can’t start without us.” 

“Ugh, I’m exhausted.”

“I know, it’s only a couple hours, then we can sleep for hours and hours.”

“Ok, let’s go.”

 

The next morning Tumblr was full of pictures, gifs, and videos of them. Most of them titled.

LOUIS LOOKS OUT OF IT

HARRY LOOKS MISERABLE

NO LARRY

Sometimes they just get it wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Brinner for making it pretty, and thanks to the girls (you know who you are) for reading my silliness. xo


End file.
